House Pride
by Adhar
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione break off from the others in the Ministry of magic. They run for their lives from the death eaters but land up in the room that was full of time turners. Then they are pushed back in time... to the founders
1. Falling to the floor

**About:** Harry, Ron and Hermione break off from the others in the Ministry of magic. They run for their lives from the death eaters but land up in the room that was full of time turners. Suddenly, all the time turners shake and fall to the floor, causing Harry, Ron and Hermione to be pushed back in time to see how Hogwarts was made.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, I'd be writing the next book! But I'm just a fan. I don't own any characters, only ones that I may make up and the plot to this story.

On with the story!

**NOTE: This starts off during 5th year as the death eaters have found them in the department of mysteries**

_"There, that should keep them out, at least of a little bit anyway."_ -Hermione

House Pride

Escape from the others

"So, he's got you doing his dirty work for him, has he?" said Harry. "Like he tried to get Sturgis to steal it-and Bode?"

"Very good, Potter, very good…" said Malfoy slowly. "But the Dark Lord knows you are not unintell-"

"NOW!" yelled Harry.

Five different voiced behind him bellowed, "_REDUCTO!_" Five curses flew in five different directions and the shelves opposite them exploded as they hit. The towering structure swayed as a hundred glass spheres burst apart, pearly-white figures unfurled into the air and floated there, their voices echoing from who knew what long-dead past amid the torrent of crashing glass and splintered wood now raining down upon the floor-

"RUN!" Harry yelled, and as the shelves swayed precariously and more glass spheres precariously and more glass spheres began to fall from above, Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her along with him, passing the death eaters. Ron was right behind them; he quickly looked back at the scene. Ginny, Luna, and Neville were shooting every curse and stunning spell they knew at the Death Eaters as they ran for their lives.

Finally, they found themselves in a room with doors that led to countless other rooms. Hermione locked the door that they had just passed through. The door started to tremble as the Death Eaters tried to break it down.

"Which one's the exit?" Harry asked staring around wildly. He blinked hard trying to what the door that they had originally come through looked like.

"Just go through any of them!" Ron yelled. The door they had just come from blasted open, and Death Eaters swarmed out. They ran for the nearest door, barely avoiding the oncoming stunning spells. As soon as they were through the door, Harry slammed it shut and Hermione muttered a spell hurriedly.

"There, that should keep them out, at least for a little bit anyway." She turned to see Ron and Harry staring wide-eyed around the room. "What are you guys-" She looked around too, "Oh."

Every wall contained a shelf. On each shelf there were about twenty small, golden time turners. They glittered in the light, and lay very, very still. Suddenly the door behind them began to shake, as well as the walls. It seemed as if time had slowed; Harry, Ron and Hermione watched the time turners slide off of their shelves and fall to the floor, causing every single one of them to smash into tiny pieces. Hermione screamed as the dust from the time turners swirled up and surrounded them. They all pulled out their wands and formed a circle, back to back. They didn't have time to do anything else as the golden dust surged towards them, whisking them into a blur of colours and shapes.

* * *

Finally, the rush stopped, and bright sunlight filled their eyes, nearly blinding them. Harry squinted and managed to make out a crowd of people surrounding them. They all wore terrified looks on their faces, their eyes glued to the trio's wands. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in a state of shock until someone cried out, "WITCHES!"

Suddenly, every face in the crowd wore a look of intense hatred and fear. Harry felt the colour drain from his face, where were they? He studied the crowd; they were all dressed like medieval peasants. Much of their clothing looked old and had all sorts of patches and tears. There wasn't a pair of shoes in sight.

"Uh, Harry? I don't think we're in the ministry of magic anymore," Ron muttered. He was looking at the crowd, his face full of shock and fear.

"Harry? I think we need to get out of here. Now!" Hermione hissed.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that Hermione? We're surrounded!" Harry replied under his breath so only Ron and Hermione could hear him. The peasants started to close in on them, the men mostly while the women backed off and shielded their children.

"They're just children! How can such young things be witches?" Someone shouted from the crowd, a young woman.

"What witches?" A loud voice boomed from behind the crowd. The villagers moved out of the way to reveal a tall man that looked like he had a lot of authority. He had golden-brown coloured hair, which hung just below his shoulders, and a strong nose. His jaw was stiff, but ready to move when needed. He wore an expensive-looking red robe, and on his hands were dragonhide gloves. He didn't look like a treat, but he wore the look that he had been in many battles, and seen many things. Harry, Ron and Hermione lowered their wands, knowing that they looked threatening. Harry heard Hermione gasp.

The man studied them for a moment; his eyes on Harry's wand. His expression was unreadable. Calmly, he walked over to them.

"Boy, may I see that?" The man said broadly. Harry handed over his wand. He studied it carefully. "Hmm…well this just looks like a stick. This is no wand." Ron's expression to this comment was a dumbfounded look. "And male witches?" There was a murmur from the crowd.

"Take the girl!" someone shouted from the crowd and suddenly, everyone charged towards Hermione, grabbed anything they could and pulled her away. Harry and Ron struggled against the others that where holding them down. They tried punching and kicking their way out, but it was useless. Soon, Hermione was dragged away and the two boys were left alone, lying on the ground.

Only the tall man that still had Harry's wand was left. He held out his hand to let them up. Harry adjusted his glasses; they were hanging off his right ear. Ron gazed after the crowd.

"I'm sorry about that," the man said, "you need to be more careful." He gave Harry his wand back. "I am Godric Gryffindor," he held out his hand and they both politely shook it.

"Harry Potter," Harry said, staring into Godric's eyes. He was still trying to digest the information that had been presented before him. Hermione had realised that it was the brave Godric Gryffindor right away.

"Ron Weasley," Ron muttered, not quite knowing what else to say.

"We must save your friend; I'm not sure what they will do to her." Godric said. He started after the crowd, "Come."

* * *

**A/N-** So what did you think as a first chapter? Should I continue or not bother?

Please review!

Adhar x


	2. With a little help from Ravenclaw

_"About time you showed up."_ -Rowena Ravenclaw

House Pride

With a little help from Ravenclaw

The crowd tugged hard against the young witch, attempting to pull her along to her doom. Hermione screamed and yelled for help as she fought the crowd of peasants. Spells raced through her mind, none of them would be any good without her wand; which had been stripped from her.

One peasant pushed her up against a wooden pole, causing her nose to be crushed against its natural toughness. She instantly pulled back in pain and pulled her hand up to attempt to control the dark blood that was steadily dripping away from her swollen nose.

From afar, a woman stood tall. Her face, except her eyes, was covered by a dark blue veil. Her eyes were dark and piercing, they held more knowledge than a library. Her robes where a neutral blue that gave her an almost mysterious look. She watched the witch struggle with interest. She didn't dare strike the locals and save the girl from death.

Yet.

The crowd had now managed to pull Hermione up to large, oak platform. The young girl continued to struggle against the two men that remained to hold her (unsuccessfully) still. She bit, scratched, punched and kicked them. Panic seemed to take over her usual calmness.

The mysterious lady's eyes widened as the men lowered a thick rope towards the witch's struggling neck. She grasped her wand and walked up to the crowd; it was time to act.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron and Godric Gryffindor rushed towards the screaming girl. Harry and Ron where rather surprised when they discovered that, for a bear of a man, Gryffindor could run quite fast. Harry watched Godric as he ran next to him. This was the man whose sword he had used to destroy the basilisk that had once slept within the Chamber of Secrets. He helped create Hogwarts; his home. What could the consequences be for being here? Harry drove these thoughts out of his mind, and concentrated on how they were going to save his best friend.

Godric felt the boy with raven hair turn his gaze away. It was his turn to watch the young lad. With his strange, round spectacles that lay on the brim of his nose and a pair of piercing green eyes; Godric knew that he didn't belong here. He was a stranger to this place, whether he was from a distant land he did not know. What he did know was that this boy had seen and suffered more than any young person ever should. There was something else though…the way he held himself; like he had the fate of the world resting on his shoulders.

He reminded him of someone…but who it was, he didn't know.

Hermione stood very, very still. Her consistent squirming had earned her a knife against her throat. Her heart fell, below her was a trap door. If she moved, her throat would be cut; if she didn't, she would be hung. The only thing she could do was hope. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the crowd's screaming and cheering.

"Now let the witch be hung!" A deep, old voice cried. Hermione's eyes opened and the tears fell. They were too late to save her now, she would never tell anyone how she felt about them, never learn another spell, never read another book…

She felt the floor open below her. She started to fall-

"Wingardium Leviosa!" came a strong, calm feminine voice from behind the hyped up crowd. Her veil had fallen to show her long, silky black hair. Her perfectly shaped face and her high cheekbones were stern and determined. Her wand was out, and pointed at the young girl's feet that where hovering effortlessly in the air. The crowd was frozen with shock.

"Get her!" shouted the first person to recover. The woman didn't dare move her wand, in case she accidentally dropped the young witch to her death. She held her breath as the muggles came closer and closer-

"STUPEY!" Yelled three bold voices at the crowd and three sets of spells hit different members of the crowd, stunning them.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione screamed as she floated there, watching the boys stun countless muggles.

"About time you showed up," the lady in blue muttered; Godric grinned.

"My dear Lady Ravenclaw, I thought you could handle this yourself," Godric explained calmly as he stunned the nearest muggle. Lady Ravenclaw set Hermione down on the abandoned platform, where she removed the rope that was around her very sore neck. Grabbing her wand from the side where the muggles had placed it, Hermione joined the others.

"We must leave." Ravenclaw said sternly as the five of them gathered together. She took out a metal object that looked like a silver raven. It was shaped unevenly, but in the center of the raven's chest was a bright blue gem; a sapphire. She tapped it gently with her wand, muttering, "Portus," as Harry stunned a muggle that was hurdling towards them.

They each put a finger on it and felt like they where being jerked by a hook. Five pairs of feet hit hard ground. The golden trio looked up in awe at the grand castle that stood before them.

"Welcome sirs and lady," Gryffindor said smoothly, "to Hogwarts."

* * *

**A/N-** It seems people like this story! So far i have written quite a few chapters so more should be up soon. The chapters will get longer, so never fear!

Please review:)


	3. The Snake and Badger

_"Yes Hufflepuff, you'll damage the floor."_ -Salazar Slytherin

House Pride

The Snake and Badger

The trio felt a huge relief as they entered Hogwarts. It was like being home again; only it seemed to be a little younger, more recently built. But something was missing, there was no children walking around with their friends discussing matters or hurrying on their way to class. It was so quiet, so lonely.

"So, what do you think?" Gryffindor enquired, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"It looks like nor-" Ron started before Hermione stood on his foot.

"It's fantastic!" Hermione yelped out, attempting to cover Ron's words. They couldn't let the others know that they where from the future, it could change the course of history; speciality in such a huge way with the founders of Hogwarts involved.

"I'm glad you think so," Ravenclaw said, frowning slightly; she knew something was wrong. These children didn't seem right, they had an odd feel to them; it was like they didn't belong here. She turned to Gryffindor; able to tell that he thought the same thing. He was quite easy to read, as his personality was reasonably straightforward.

"Well I must take my leave, I'm sorry that I couldn't show you Hogwarts but I am very busy," with one final nod and a swift look at Hermione, she departed.

Hermione watched the beautiful lady walk away. She had always admired her for her knowledge, just like she admired Gryffindor for his bravery. The young witch wondered where she was going though; Ravenclaw seemed too quick to depart. Hermione's cogs started ticking, thinking of an explanation for this. Did she know already? No, it wasn't possible…was it?

"Ah yes!" Gryffindor said broadly. "You must meet our other friends!" Without another word, he pulled out his wand and flicked it. Two silvery spells escape from his wand and headed off in different directions. They took the form of a large mammal, a lion. Harry remembered Dumbledore do something similar last year when he and Krum had found Mr Crouch on Hogwarts grounds.

Soon enough a short, plump lady came down the stairs. Her eyes were a stunning blue and were full of kindness. Her light brown hair was pulled up in a simple bun. The lady smiled as she strode towards them. Unfortunately, she fell over and landed on the floor. Suddenly, a menacing laugh echoed around them and a tall man stood at the top of the granite stairs that lead down to the entry hall. He was an evil looking creature, wearing a dark green robe with an equally dark purple cloak to match. The man sneered at the people below him, and threw a dirty look at Hermione. He came down the stairs with a grin on his face, pointing his sharp-looking nose towards the ceiling.

Finally, he stopped where the plump lady had fallen, only to grin more widely and move on without helping her. She smiled slightly, obviously used to it.

"My dear Helga, allow me to help you up," Gryffindor said, pulling her to her feet.

"I need to stop doing that," she remarked in a jolly voice.

"Yes, Hufflepuff, you'll damage the floor," The man in green added nastily. Harry threw him a dirty look; he didn't like this man at all; even down to his silly beard. Gryffindor sighed at them, deciding that it was best left alone.

"These are my friends," Gryffindor said formally. "Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin," he said the last in a slightly bitter voice as Hufflepuff curtsied, nearly falling over, and Slytherin nodded his head to Ron and Harry, ignoring Hermione completely.

_Hungry… for so long… must feed… let me kill…_

Harry shivered as he heard these sick words echo in his ears. He suddenly felt very sick; the Basilisk was in Hogwarts! Salazar Slytherin has already placed the key ingredient that caused so much trouble in many people's lives. Nobody in this time except Slytherin knew where it was!

_We can stop it from ever happening…we can stop Voldemort from ever being born!_ Harry thought._ No, I can't, we don't know what else it could change, am I willing to take that risk?_

"Have you found new students for us to teach Godric?" asked Hufflepuff cheerfully.

"Yes!" Hermione stepped in, "we'd love to be tutored by you!"

"Well, then it's settled," Slytherin sneered.

"Yes, now we shall decide whom you will be taught by!" Gryffindor cried happily.

"How?" enquired Ron; he was finally talking again. Gryffindor grinned.

"The sorting hat of course! He shall decide what is in your heads, and your heart!" he boomed. "Follow me."

They all followed him up the staircase, where they were destined to be sorted… again.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the huge wait! Thank you all for your kind reviews! I really appreciate it! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter; it gives a little look at the relationship between the founders.

Please review!

Adhar x


	4. Better be

_"RAVENCLAW!" _-The sorting hat

House Pride

Better Be…

The room they where lead to was the same place Albus Dumbledore lived; the place where all headmasters had sat and ruled over the students of Hogwarts. Almost every wall was covered with bookshelves and their books; old and new. The room reminded Harry a lot of how Dumbledore had his office; books everywhere, and odd objects with unknown names and uses all over the place. Clearly Gryffindor had the same sort of interests as Dumbledore.

A huge oak table sat in the centre of the office. Something on it caught Harry's eye, a glimpse of silver, encrusted with rubies on its handle. It was none other than Godric Gryffindor's sword, the one which Harry had used to kill the basilisk in his second year. He had almost forgotten about it, but then he started wondered what Gryffindor had used it for.

Gryffindor reached up to the top shelf and grabbed an almost new hat. It suddenly opened its mouth.

"Ah, Godric! What can I do for you today?" The hat asked politely. The three teens were standing next to Hufflepuff, looking very wary of Slytherin. Well, Ron was anyway, Harry's expression was calm; almost like Slytherin's, except Slytherin was sneering in a very Malfoy-ish fashion. "New students at last?" the hat inquired.

"Indeed, my good friend," Gryffindor said cheerfully.

_At last?_ Hermione wondered.

"I see… Who shall be sorted first I wonder?" The hat wondered loudly. "You, boy! With the red hair, would you be brave enough to be first?"

"Me?" Ron gasped, pointing to himself in disbelief. The hat nodded. "Erm, ok."

As Ron approached, Gryffindor lifted up the hat and then placed it on his head.

_Been here before, I see._ The hat suddenly said to Ron in his head.

**Huh? Now did you know?** Ron asked.

_It's all here. Yes, you are a true Gryffindor!_

**My whole family is there. **Ron said proudly.

_You and your friends should be careful Mr Weasley, you might not be able to get home as quick as you would like._ The hat warned him.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron took off the hat and handed it back to Gryffindor who smiled at him. Ron returned a small smile.

"I'll go next!" Hermione burst out, running towards Gryffindor, whom placed the hat on her hair immediately.

_So you want to watch Rowena?_ The hat asked in a strange voice. _Well, be careful, she's very, very smart; a lot like yourself._

Hermione could not help but blush.

_Hmm… I should put you in Gryffindor like last time, but then again we make our own choices._ The hat said wisely.

**Ravenclaw then?** Hermione asked.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"You're next Harry!" Hermione after her house had been called out. Harry, however, did not go rushing forward. His thoughts drifted back to the last time he was sorted, the horror of finding that the sorting hat wanted to put him in Slytherin…would he do it again?

"Harry?" Ron said, waving his hand in front of Harry's face to bring him back to reality. Harry knocked the hand away from his face irritably.

"Quit it, Ron," Harry snapped, looking from Slytherin to Gryffindor. Which would be best for him? Could this be a great opportunity to see what Slytherin was like; perhaps even to stop Voldemort? Could this risk him going to the 'dark side'? There was no way of knowing until he tried.

Or he could go with Gryffindor; being taught by him would be such a huge honour. Harry also wanted to know more about Gryffindor and whether his personality was true to what they had been told. Once again, there was no way of knowing beforehand.

Finally, after a few minutes of hard thinking on Harry's part; he wandered over to Gryffindor to have the hat placed on his head once more.

_Ah…that's why it took so long._ The hat stated.

**I guess.** Harry said miserably.

_You are right though; there is no way of knowing until you've tried. Therefore I will respect your choice, even if I disagree with it._

"Better be…"

* * *

A little cliff-hanger for you there, sorry about that:)

Please, Please, PLEASE review! I really would like to hear your thoughts on the story, what can be improved on and so forth.

Thanks all you who reviewed:)

Adhar x


	5. Sortings and Warnings

_"What was THAT for!"_ -Ron

House Pride

Sortings and Warnings

Suddenly, the hat paused. Harry found himself feeling extremely uncomfortable as everyone in the stone room was staring at him; he looked away to avoid their unwanted gaze.

_Are you sure? There's no going back after this you know._

**Yes,** Harry answered softly, almost sounding as if he was falling into despair, **I know.**

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled out. Ron and Hermione froze, unable to speak because of the shock. They all stared at him; worse this time as their mouths were wide open. Unlike with the others, Gryffindor did not remove the hat straight away, but soon he removed it from Harry's head and put it on his own. Suddenly, he was frowning and looking as if he was mentally arguing with someone.

**Are you _sure_ about this?** Godric asked straight away.

_No, _the hat said, _but we make our own decisions. He **chose** his path for a reason. Perhaps later you will understand. The path between good and evil is few and far between Godric._

**Will any good come out of this?** The man asked the hat.

_That,_ The sorting hat replied deeply, _is up to destiny. We will have to wait and see._

Sighing at these final words, Gryffindor returned the hat to its shelf and turned his gaze back to the three children before him. He was still in shock; he was hoping that the emerald-eyed boy would join him; Godric was fascinated with him and wanted to know the tale behind that strange lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Godric sensed that it was no ordinary scar, something evil had touched his boy; perhaps it was the reason he had chosen Slytherin.

"Well," Gryffindor said gruffly. "You have decided who shall teach you. Enjoy your seven years here."

"Seven years!" squeaked Hermione. "We can't stay for _that_ long!"

"We've already done five-" Ron started, then yelped; "OUCH!"

"Can we talk outside for a moment please?" Hermione asked the founders which were present, her voice steady now. However, she did not wait for a reply and dragged the two boys outside the office without warning.

"What was THAT for!" Ron stormed at Harry immediately, his ears turning red.

"Use your head! We can't let them know we're from the future!" Harry hissed, his nostrils flaring.

"You didn't need to stamp on my foot!"

"I-"

"That's enough!" Hermione interrupted, and they instantly went quiet. "Now, we need to decide what we're going to do until we can find a time turner."

"I think Harry has made it quite clear what _he_ is going to do." Ron snarled at Harry; who glared angrily back.

"Oh yeah? What would that be Ronald?" Harry snapped, reaching into his pocket for his wand.

"Slytherin!" Ron burst out; pulling his wand out and pointing it warningly at his best friend. "Why Slytherin? You know that every person who has been in Slytherin has gone bad!"

"I'm not going to go bad! I'm just going to find out what Slytherin is _really_ like!" He smiled faintly. "I'm a Slythindor."

"That's not funny Harry!" Hermione scowled. "We're lucky that you weren't put in Slytherin the first time we were sorted!"

Harry went quiet; he still had not told his friends that the sorting hat had wanted him to place him in Slytherin in the beginning. The sorting hat's words suddenly sprung to him mind:

_You are right though, there is no way of knowing until you've tried. Therefore I will respect your choice, even if I disagree with it._

Disagree? Why would the hat disagree? It wanted me to be put in Slytherin in the first place! Harry thought. Maybe it's because I've changed, or because of the decisions I had made.

_Must feed… soon…_ A voice hissed in Harry's ear, it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Hermione." Harry said. "You need to be careful around Slytherin."

"Well I wasn't going to tell him anyway." Hermione said slowly. "Why?"

"The basilisk is already working its way through the castle." Harry whispered. "Unless he finds out you are muggleborn, that slimy snake will be hungry for a very long time."

Suddenly, the door swung open and Salazar Slytherin stood sneering at the children. His eyes flickered to Hermione, who he watched with intense dislike plastered across his face like a brick. It was almost as if he had heard the conversation.

"You, boy!" Slytherin barked at Harry. "You are to come with me!" He then turned on Ron. "Go to Godric! And you…" He snarled at Hermione. "Go with Helga! She shall show you the way to the library where Lady Ravenclaw surely is studying." Without another word, he set off down the stairs, unworried if his student was behind him. Harry gave his friends a final nod and set off to join Slytherin; leaving them to go their separate ways.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I promise it will get a LOT better, I just need to get that part out of the way :)

Please review!

And congratulations to Dead-Luthien who got their houses exactly right! -hands you a cookie-

Adhar x


	6. Begin the Magick

_"Magic is a muggle word, Mr Potter, meaning cheap tricks to fool the eye. Luckily no one does them any more, since the witch trials."_ -Salazar Slytherin

House Pride

Begin the Magick

Time seemed to be moving slower as Harry Potter followed Salazar Slytherin down into the dungeon. Harry's expression was painful, like he was regretting everything he had ever done; Slytherin's however, was a hidden smirk that seemed to hold layers of dark plotted schemes. Harry watched Salazar with deep interest; unlike Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin walked as if he owned the school and there was no one greater than him. This reminded the emerald-eyed boy terribly of his enemy; Draco Malfoy, who also walked as though he owned the school, and he acted like he did also.

The dungeon seemed no different than it usually did, it was as freezing cold as ever, carrying an awful smell of potions that had gone horribly wrong. Quickly, Harry pinched his nose to stop the disgusting smells from entering.

"Come on boy!" barked Slytherin to Harry, who was caught off guard by the sudden voice that hit him.

"I have a name, sir." Harry yelled back, as Slytherin was walking faster and further than he was. Salazar stopped abruptly, and with a swish of his cloak turned to face his young student.

"And what would that be?" snarled Salazar, watching the boy before him darkly; Harry shot him an equally dark look back.

"Harry," he replied calmly, watching his Professor study him. "Harry Potter."

"You wouldn't happen be the son of Blaine and Maegan Potter?" Salazar asked. "They're good friends of Godric."

"No sir, my parents died when I was only a year old." Harry explained to the man, without any remorse in his voice.

"How sad," Slytherin said in a bored voice, proving that he clearly did not think that it was sad. "Blaine looks very much like you, the same untidy jet-black hair, same nose, same figure…" He paused, and looked deep into Harry's eyes. "Except he had, I mean _has_ hazel eyes, unlike your remarkable green ones."

Harry shifted uncomfortably; he didn't like the way 'had' had been suddenly changed to 'has'. He remained silent, perhaps Blaine and Maegan Potter where his ancestors? It was known that every Potter boy looks almost exactly the same as his father. Harry had a strong feeling that he would never meet Blaine Potter, though.

"Where are we going, Professor?" Harry asked as they set off again, he was reminded of the path that Ron and he had taken during their second year when they had pretended to be Crabbe and Goyle. Harry felt his stomach turn as he remembered the sickening taste of the Polyjuice potion.

"To the Slytherin common room! Where else do you plan to sleep? Foolish boy!" Salazar gave a sneer that would make any Malfoy proud. Finally, they came to a stop in front of a stretch of bare, damp wall. "Locket!" he barked at the wall, which immediately responded to the password and a stone door slid open.

The Slytherin common room, it seemed, hadn't ever changed. It still had a low ceiling with greenish lamps hung from chains throughout the room, and a mantelpiece with a fire crackling happily to heat the stone room.

"I'm sure you will be able to find your way around soon enough. Remember the password is 'locket', you cannot change it unless I decide to." Salazar paused. "There is one thing you should know, you may not let any other student in here; not even your 'friends'." He said, mocking the word 'friends'.

"Do you like snakes, Mr. Potter?" asked Salazar, his sinister eyes glittering slightly.

"They're alright," he responded automatically, thinking back to when he met the snake in the zoo on Dudley's birthday.

"Good," Slytherin hissed. "You should know that I work closely with snakes. Very closely."

"_Do you understand?_" Harry heard, before he answered, he recognised that it was parseltongue. Harry did not want Slytherin to know he could understand him, so he remained silent and acted as if he had heard nothing. Salazar watched him closely again, and frowned.

"Meet me in the Great Hall in five minutes, where we will begin our first lesson in charms," Slytherin carried on. "I doubt you have much experience in magick, so we will begin with the basics."

"Magick?" Harry said, the word playing on his tongue. "Don't you mean magic?"

"Magic is a muggle word, Mr Potter, meaning cheap tricks to fool the eye. Luckily, no one does them any more, since the witch trials," He smiled gruesomely at the thought. "Magick is what we wizards and witches can do, like so." He flicked out his wand and instantly Harry's muggle clothing turned into green Slytherin robes. "Five minutes." Salazar said, and left, leaving Harry alone in his empty common room.

Harry did not stay very long; he would have plenty of time to explore his common room later, now he only had five minutes to get down to the Great Hall. On his way down, he thought much about the word 'magick'; perhaps it had been lost over time. The boy quickened his pace, as his first lesson on the basics would begin very soon.

As he came closer to the great hall, he heard loud voices talking. Harry recognised them as Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. They where arguing over something. Harry was suddenly overcome with curiosity, and opened to doors wide to see what all the commotion was about. There stood Godric, his fists clenched but his expression calm. Salazar, however, looked menacing and angry. Ron stood next to Gryffindor, wearing red and gold robes and looking as if he'd rather be somewhere else. Harry instantly went over to his best friend.

"What's going on?" Harry asked the redhead.

"Well-" Ron started.

"This is not just _your_ hall Salazar, we share it. I don't see why we can't both teach in here!" Godric snapped at Salazar, ignoring the two boys completely.

"I'd rather have much more space Gryffindor!" snarled Salazar.

"How long have they been arguing?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"Dunno, a few minutes. We got here about three seconds before Slytherin did; now he's demanding we get out." Ron answered. "The asshole…"

"You have no right-" Godric started, by Harry cut in.

"Professor," he said to Slytherin, "They got here first, you really shouldn't-"

"QUIET BOY!" Salazar roared, his face turning red; then he returned to his argument with Gryffindor. Harry and Ron soon got bored of listening to their petty argument, and were about to talk about girls, but the Great Hall's doors swung open once more. Rowena Ravenclaw stood there, as beautiful as ever with Hermione, who was holding a very large and heavy book; which did not surprise Harry and Ron at all.

"**What**," Rowena said taking long strides to get to the men whom where now arguing fiercely. "Are you arguing about _this_ time?" However, the two men ignored her. Sighing, Ravenclaw flashed out her wand. "_Silencio_," Instantly the men fell silent.

"It's rude not to answer a lady when she asks you a question," she said, and removed the spell.

"I'm sorry my Lady," Salazar sneered, "if we are not used to treating people like royalty, some of us do not come from a family with riches."

"What was the question Lady Ravenclaw?" asked Godric politely.

"What are you arguing about this time?" Rowena asked. "Your voices have steadily become louder and louder, I'm surprised the whole castle can't hear you."

"I wish to teach my student in here, however, Godric feels he can stay also." Salazar started.

"My dear friend, we got here first; therefore we claimed it. We are happy to share…" Godric drifted.

"Well, we need this space also." Ravenclaw said slowly. "Perhaps we should teach them together, at least for today," Godric nodded in agreement, but Salazar glared, unhappy that he was being over ruled, but nodded also.

"I'm guessing we are all starting with the basics?" Godric asked.

"Yes, Wingardium Leviosa sounds like a good start, shall we begin?" Asked Rowena, and with a simple wave of her wand, three wooden chairs appeared, which the students sat on.

"Now, Wingardium Leviosa is a simple spell. It-" Rowena started to explain.

"It can make an object float." Ron cut in, thinking back to when a troll invaded Hogwarts in his first year. "Like a… large, spiked club." Ravenclaw stared at Ron for a second.

"I… suppose so…" She said slowly. "What is your name?"

"Ronald Weasley."

"Well Mr. Weasley, you are correct with your… _unique_ answer."

"Can we move onto the more advanced stuff?" asked Harry suddenly, getting his wand out.

"You don't even know the basics yet!" Godric said. "If you can do the spell on this," a pure white feather appeared out of thin air. "Then we shall teach you advanced magick."

Without another word, Harry pointed his wand at the feather and said in a bored tone, "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

Instantly the feather began to move steadily upwards by itself. Godric breathed out heavily.

"Well, we must prepare for tomorrow's lesson. You may go and explore the castle if you desire. By ten o'clock you must be in bed and you may come down here at any time to have a meal."

"Thank you," the trio said in unison and quickly left, leaving three of the four founders watching them.

"Is it just me or do those students seem… odd?" Godric asked.

"I do not think it is just you. There is something strange about them; I suggest we keep a close eye on them," Rowena replied softly, "a very close eye on them."

* * *

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed and faved this story so far! However, reviews are really low, on hpff i have **91 **reviews for this story. So com'on people, let me know what you think:) 

Adhar x


	7. Controlling the snake

_"How much do you wanna bet that before we go home Hermione would have read all the books in the library?"_ -Ron

House Pride

Controlling the snake

"We need to be careful," Hermione said as the trio made their way up the staircase. Harry sighed, thinking back to the three founders' faces as Harry swished his wand in perfect motion and made the feather float. They had been suspicious, not that Harry could blame them. In this time, magic, or magick as it was called here, sounded like a rare thing that few could do. Being many years into the future, magick had become common and being able to make a feather float was not a surprising task.

"That's what we're trying to _do_ Hermione, but if they want to teach us first year stuff then they _really_ need to learn that we do know some magick," Harry replied, waiting for the stairs to come towards them. At least Hogwarts had not changed hugely, it had only become older.

"Yeah 'Mione." Ron put in, scratching his nose. "So where do you want to go? There's no point of us looking around, we've been living in the castle for five years!"

"The library would be a good place to start." Hermione said, and then continued on with the original conversation. "Yes, but I'm just saying that we should not let on that-"

_Find information for masssster…_

"-we're from the future." Hermione continued, and then suddenly noticed Harry's look of surprise. "Harry?"

"Quiet!" Harry hissed, causing them to all fall silent watching Harry as he listened intently. He frowned, as he heard no more sound.

"Harry what is it?" Hermione whispered; her eyes became wide. "It's not the basilisk is it?" Harry nodded.

"I swear, I heard it say-"

_Future?_

Harry's eyes widened in horror, as the voice echoed in his mind.

"_No!_" Harry hissed angrily. "_Don't you dare tell Slytherin anything!_"

There was a gasping noise from both sides of Harry. He stared at them; confused.

"What? What happened?" he asked them, Hermione shook her head unhappily. Her brown eyes were wide, in an almost scared manner.

"Harry, you just spoke parseltongue…" Hermione answered.

"Bloody hell mate, warn us before you go and do that!" Ron, his blue orbs full of worry, which made a change as Hermione usually did the worrying. He shifted uncomfortably. "It's just so… weird."

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't even realise-"

_Don't tell…master?_ The voice sounded distant now, like it was slithering away.

"Guys, I think Salazar sent the basilisk to spy on us," Harry told his friends, as they came closer to the library. Ron's face filled with alarm, as did Hermione's.

"Oh Merlin! Harry did it hear?" her voice was panicky.

"It heard, but I don't know if it will tell Slytherin, I kind of… told it not to so…" Harry drifted off, Ron let out a sigh of relief, but Hermione's expression remained worried.

"Oh Harry, I'm still worried, when you were in the Chamber of Secrets didn't Riddle say that it only obeys him?"  
Harry nodded, "But that's probably because he told the snake not to obey me, Slytherin doesn't have a clue does he?" Harry said, but he wasn't completely sure of his own words. "I mean, Slytherin tried talking to me in parseltongue when we were in the common room; but I just acted like I hadn't heard him."

They pushed the doors to the library open; it was a big as usual but there were less books. Obviously, Hogwarts had built us its vast collection over the years. Both Harry and Ron grinned at each other; they knew that this would displease Hermione greatly. Hermione soon caught their expressions and rolled her eyes, almost reading their minds.

"There's no point of grinning like a bunch of idiots, I've already been in here; this is nothing compared to Rowena's collection in her office," Hermione stated, and instantly their grins vanished. Not worried that she had spoiled their moment of fun, she walked over to a large bookshelf and began to search for a book.

It was quite clear that no matter what time Hogwarts was in, it still had hundreds of books.

"The sooner we return home the better." Hermione said running her finger along the spines of the books. Soon enough she hand a pile of books in her arms, and the young witch soon dumped them onto the boys to study.

Harry and Ron sat down at the nearest table, a large pile of books sat before them. Harry frowned, but Ron poked the books gently.

"How much do you want to bet that before we go home Hermione will have read all the books in the library?" Ron said suddenly, Harry grinned devilishly.

"Ten Galleons, what about you?"

"Same, but after this I'll be ten Galleons richer! There's no way Hermione will be able to read all this!" Ron replied looking around at the practically dead library.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Ron, I personally think she's already read the whole library back in our time!" Harry laughed, but was soon silenced as Hermione slammed another ton of books down upon the desk.

"What are you _laughing_ about? Why aren't you looking in the books yet?" Hermione demanded, taking a seat next to Ron. "Don't you want to get home?"

"Sure we do 'Mione, we where just-" Ron started, but Hermione butted in.

"I thought you would be most eager to get home Harry!" The witch said, looking angrily at Harry while ignoring Ron completely. "We need to find out what has happened to Sirius! It's the whole reason we went rushing off to the ministry in the first place!" Harry was silent for a moment, a grave expression plastered to his face.

"You're right Hermione, as always," Harry replied softly. "But we can have fun while we're here too. This situation is serious, but if we let it get too serious we'll end up not seeing the bigger picture. We're in the biggest part of wizarding history, seeing the thing first-hand is better than anything we'll learn in History of Magic!"

"I guess you're right, Hermione agreed. "Shall we make a start?"

Without another word, the teens dove into the mountain of books. Well, not so much the boys.

* * *

"There's nothing!" Ron exclaimed furiously after slamming shut the hundredth book.

"There's got to be something!" Hermione replied, her patience on its last tether. The trio had sat in the library for hours now, and they all had to suffer the consequences of being human and needing to eat; which in Ron's case was every five minutes.

"Maybe the book hasn't been written yet." Harry suggested, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Can we please eat now?" Ron grumbled. "I'm dying here!" Hermione frowned at him in annoyance.

"Yes! Now will you stop complaining?" She snapped, taking out her wand. "But first we need to return these books to their proper places," The two boys beside her groaned, it would take forever to replace all the books to their proper shelves!

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" Hermione muttered, flicking her wand at the pile. "Returnio!"

Harry and Ron watched in amazement as the books took no time in leaving the table and go flying off in every direction to return to their homes.

"How else did you expect me to return all my books after I'd finished with them?" Hermione enquired, smiling at the somewhat dumbstruck boys.

"That was quite a spell Lady Hermione," came a voice from behind the students. There stood Godric Gryffindor, a smile playing on his lips at the surprise of the youngsters. Hermione blushed at his words.

"Sir, you don't need to call me 'Lady'." She replied.

"I'm sorry, but it would be rude of me to call you by your first name. May I enquire what your last name would be my lady?" Gryffindor replied, bowing slightly.

"Granger," Hermione answered promptly.

"Well Miss Granger, it would seem that you and your friends are somewhat beyond what we would call the first year student," the man said, watching them carefully. "Who taught you the art of magick before you came here?"

They remained silent.

"Your parents?" the trio glanced at each other nervously. "Surely your parents must have taught you something?" He asked, looking at Harry.

"My parents are dead Sir." Harry told him, the lack of remorse in his voice concerned Gryffindor. "As for how we where taught magick… well lets say we cannot say, otherwise our lives may be at risk."

It was at least was partly the truth, and Godric knew it. But he let it slide, obviously these three children where unwilling to tell at the present moment.

"Well, I'm sure that you are all quite hungry," Gryffindor said, watching Ron nod his head enthusiastically. "So the four of us would be delighted if you would join us for dinner."

"That would be great." Hermione said, smiling.

"Yeah," Ron said. "Take me to your food!" Gryffindor laughed merrily at his comment.

"To the Great Hall! Enjoy your first meal there!" He laughed, and turned to leave.

"Yeah right…" Harry muttered under his breath, and then felt a gentle kick on his shin. He stared at Hermione, who shook her head in disapproval.

"We're not to say anything, remember?" Hermione hissed as they followed behind Gryffindor and Ron, who where chatting happily.

"What are we going to tell them if they ask where we come from?" Harry whispered, keeping a close eye on the founder in front of him. Hermione shrugged.

"Just make something up on the spot, and we'll all go along with it." She whispered in reply. "I think we should all meet up at ten somewhere, and discuss what we're going to say so we don't make ourselves look too suspicious."

"Where do you want to meet?"

"The Room of Requirement would be a good idea, I take it Slytherin told you we can't enter each others dormitories?" Hermione enquired. Harry nodded. "Ravenclaw told me also, no doubt Ron was told."

Harry was about to open his mouth in reply, but Gryffindor decided to turn around at that exact moment.

"Ten o'clock then?" Harry whispered quickly as soon as Godric had his back to them once again.

"Ten o'clock," Hermione agreed. "I'll tell Ron."

* * *

**A/N:** Now i am up-to-date with the same story on HPFF! I'd like to thank averyone who has reviewed, faved and C2'ed this story! Love you guys!

Please review, updates will come faster and make me happy :)


	8. No running from the truth

_"Yeah, Harry's a right weirdo."_ -Ron

House Pride 

No running from the truth

Cold silence rang through the Great Hall as they all sat and ate. Godric and Helga had tried asking questions to the trio at first, but only received nods or shakings of heads while the teenagers continued to pick at their food. In the end they had given up.

Slytherin said nothing, a sneer plastered on his face as he glared at Hermione; who ignored this. It was almost like he knew the intelligent young witch was a muggle-born already, but how could he? The dark wizard had barely said two words to her.

The golden trio sat there with gloomy expressions on their tired faces as they picked at their tasteless food. The silence made them miserable; they missed the hustle and bustle that filled the Great Hall in their time. Godric somehow seemed to pick up on their unhappiness, but the source was unclear so he decided it was just homesickness.

"Try some rabbit!" he suddenly said cheerfully, passing a large golden plate down to the end of the table where the trio sat. Ron looked at it warily, and Hermione wrinkled her nose slightly.

"What does it taste like?" Ron asked, poking the meat gently with his silver fork.

"Chicken!" Hufflepuff replied merrily, taking a sip of pumpkin juice from her goblet. Ron's eyes looked dully at the dish before him. Sure, he liked chicken but he liked beef and other much nicer meats… chicken was so… common.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Helga's comment and wiped her mouth gently with a napkin. She wanted to get back into the library and find a way home; they had already been spotted and just them eating the food could have unforeseen damages on the timeline! They could be going back (if they ever got back) to a place where everything they once knew was gone!

However, another side of her told her that this was a great opportunity to study and learn about the founders. The young witch gazed over to Harry and frowned. But at what cost?

Then there was a clash as metal hit metal and Salazar Slytherin stood up with a snake-like grace. They all stared at the man, however the other three founders didn't seem as shocked as the trio; they knew Salazar only did this when he was in a foul mood.

"Potter, come!" Slytherin ordered harshly, causing Harry to flinch slightly.

"But sir, I haven't even finished my meal!" Harry gasped, as a reward he received a glare.

"Do you wish to be taught by me or not? Now come!" Salazar snapped and with a swish of his cloak he stormed out at a remarkable speed causing the witches and wizards left to stare after him.

"This sucks," Harry muttered bitterly, putting his knife and fork down. "He reminds me a bit of Snape," He shook his head and sighed. "Thank you for the meal," he said politely to the remaining founders, rising from his wooden chair. "I'll see you later, if I can…" He murmured to his friends and left.

"He's quite a strange lad isn't he?" Godric said, watching Harry depart. Rowena didn't reply, as she had one eye on her student.

"Yeah, Harry's a right weirdo," Ron grinned and by doing so earned himself a kick under the table from Hermione. "Great mate though," he added, and turned back to his meal. Hermione put down her knife and fork and asked to be excused. The remaining founders nodded and with a final nod to Ron she left; leaving the last of the trio alone.

Whether this was a good thing or not, Hermione wouldn't find out until later.

"So Mr. Weasley, care to tell us about your hometown?"

* * *

Harry stopped outside the entrance to the Slytherin common room where Salazar was patiently waiting for him. Harry was not happy, he hadn't even finished eating and already he was wondering if he had made the right choice when choosing his house. Godric Gryffindor seemed to have a much better attitude than Salazar; not only that but he didn't drag his student away from his meal. 

"Mr. Potter, you are not allowed to leave the common room until eight o clock tomorrow morning for breakfast. After then we will begin lessons, do I make myself clear?" Salazar informed the boy in a voice much like Snape used regularly. 

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, gritting his teeth to stop a sarcastic comment from slipping off his tongue. 

"Good night, Potter," Salazar sneered, clearly not meaning it. Harry watched the man whisk away. He gave a low growl, said the password and entered the common room, settling himself straight down on one of the seats. 

It felt so empty, Harry was used to the busy and regularly over-crowded Gryffindor common room; now it felt like some part of the castle had disappeared. 

It was strange. 

After a few minutes, Harry had already grown restless and looked at his watch. It was nine o'clock, another hour until he had to meet Ron and Hermione. Well, he certainly wasn't about to stay in the common room until morning; he didn't in the future so why should he now? 

Not waiting another second, Harry jumped out of his seat and raced into the corridor. 

He followed the cold, empty corridors until he reached Snape's office; opposite was the Potions classroom. Harry noticed that the door was ajar and a light was glowing within; it gave the dark murky dungeon a small source of light. 

Unable to resist the urge to satisfy his curiosity, Harry peered into the office. Salazar was pacing back and forth, seemingly hissing to himself. Any regular student would have been mildly concerned that his professor was acting oddly, but Harry was no ordinary student, and he could understand every word the man said. 

Not only him, but also the snake, which was out of view, too. 

"_Tell me what you found out,_" Salazar hissed at the basilisk. 

_I foundddd nothing massssster… massster said sssso…_

"_What are you talking about? I told you to find out what those students are up to!_" Salazar snapped, causing Harry to wince slightly. "_I ordered you to find out if that witch is a Mudblood_!" 

_I founddddd nothing massssster…_

"It doesn't matter, I will find out eventually." Salazar said, returning to human language, "I will have no dirty blood in this castle." 

Harry silently hissed at the man, and quietly crept away. It seemed that the tales about Salazar were true, not that Harry expected anything less from the evil man. 

Perhaps 'evil' was going a bit too far, but he was related to Voldemort, and that had to be worth _something_.  
The young wizard took another look at his watch, and stared at the hands wide-eyed. He couldn't believe it! It was a quarter to ten already! Harry instantly broke into a run, determined to get to the Room of Requirement before Ron. 

When he arrived, he saw the door and guessed that Hermione was already inside. Harry was about to knock, but he heard someone calling his name from down the corridor, leaving heavy footsteps echoing in their wake. 

"Harry!" yelled Ron, and slid to a halt in front of his friend panting slightly. Harry swore that Ron had almost run past him. 

"Try not to yell, we don't want to be caught," whispered Harry; Ron nodded apologetically in response. "I think Hermione is already inside waiting for us." Without another word, Harry knocked as gently and as quietly as he could on the wooden door. It opened to reveal Hermione, who smiled gently at them. 

"Well there's another way ruled out."  


* * *

"I'm sorry Godric but I can't seem to find anything on them." Rowena said as she replaced a book back on its shelf. "I can't find anything on any Grangers or Weasleys, the only the only Potters I could find are your friends Blaine and Maegan."

"Yes, Harry seems to have a striking resemblance to Blaine. However, I know that they only had one child and he has moved away and settled down with a pretty lass," Godric replied thoughtfully, "I wish I could ask them, however, as things are…" Rowena gave her friend a confused look.

"What ever do you mean Godric?"

"I mean that Blaine and Maegan were found dead earlier today, that's why I went down to the village in the first place." Godric explained sorrowfully. "I confirmed that they did not die a natural death."

"Magick?" The lady asked, and Godric nodded. "But who would do such a thing? I heard such good things about them, I don't believe they had enemies."

"From what I knew they didn't," he replied, "I wonder if it had anything to do with the new students." Rowena frowned thoughtfully.

"I don't think so… I could see in their eyes that they wouldn't kill out of hate." Rowena said.

"What of Harry?"

"… He is one clouded in mystery. Clearly he has faced fearsome battles, but I worry about him…" Rowena replied slowly. "That scar seems to radiate some sort of magick as well…"

"Shall we head down to the Room of Requirement to research further?" Godric enquired. Rowena nodded, and both left the room.

When they arrived, they began to pace, asking for a way to find the true identities behind the golden trio. They concentrated so hard that they could not hear the screams from within the room's walls.

* * *

"You're telling us that you couldn't get the room to produce time-turners for us?" Harry gasped. Hermione nodded sadly.

"I don't believe that they have been invented yet." Hermione said. "I came in to see sand over the shelves and pieces of gold next to them." She paused. "Either that or us destroying the time-turners in the ministry has affected the ones in the past."

Ron frowned, "But how? The future can't effect the past," he said in a confused voice.

"I don't know, we'll have to-" Hermione started, but stopped suddenly as she noticed the room beginning to change shape. Harry and Ron jumped up and gasped. Faster and faster the room began to morph into a new shape. Hermione screamed as the room collapsed onto them.

When the trio woke up, they found themselves facing Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. They were no longer sitting on the floor but on Devil's Snare!

Harry gasped as he watched his eleven-year-old self struggle against the Devil's Snare.

"Stop moving!" An eleven-year-old Hermione ordered, "I know what this is- it's Devil's Snare!"

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled eleven-year-old Ron.

"Oh God," gasped Hermione, watching the scene, which they had already lived out.

"Shut up, I'm trying to figure out how to kill it!" little Hermione said.

"Well hurry up, I can't breathe!" little Harry gasped as he wrestled with the plant.

It was clear that the younger trio could not see the five that watched them struggle. Besides, the Devil's Snare had not even touched the others.

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare… What did Professor Sprout say? It likes the dark and the damp-"

"'Professor Sprout'?" Rowena echoed.

"So light a fire!" little Harry choked.

"Yes- of course- but there's no wood!"

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

The room dissolves again and then the five found themselves outside, the wind whipping against their faces. They looked up to see small figures racing around in the air.

Hermione instantly noticed a jet-black haired boy flying as fast as he could away from a Bludger.

They were in the trio's second year when Harry lost all of the bones in his arm.

Now they were about to replay the moment right in front of Rowena and Godric.

* * *

-winces as everyone glares at her- Sorry about the wait, hopefully this chapter will satisfy you.

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. Thank you so much!

Remember, reviews are your friend. Adhar likes reviews and they make her happy. The happier Adhar is the quicker the updates :D

So please review, I like to know what people think.

Adhar x


	9. The Past is the Future

_"These children are not who they claim to be,"_ – Rowena Ravenclaw

House Pride

The Past is the Future 

The five could not help but watch in horror as the Bludger whammed into Harry's elbow, instantly breaking his arm. The fifteen-year-old Harry winced, remembering the pain and then watched himself make a spectacular, yet wild, move to catch the Golden Snitch.

Godric gasped as he watched Harry hit the muddy ground close to them with a thud. He couldn't quite believe it, what sort of dangerous (yet exciting) game was this? It looked slightly similar to a game people had been playing for a few years.

Rowena on the other hand was not focused on the boy with a broken arm; her attention was plastered solidly on the grand castle in the distance. She was not stupid, and recognised it instantly, Hogwarts was a great deal older, but its beauty hadn't faded with its youth. The four who were paying attention to the scene before them could hear a good deal of whistling and shouting in the distance. Little Harry was focused on the Snitch clutched in his good hand.

"Aha," he said vaguely, "we've won." Then he fainted.

A crowd began to swarm around the boy like a moth to the flame, a tall man with a dazzling smile pushed to the center. Godric decided he didn't like this man, he looked almost girlish. He didn't seem real, like a human sized doll polished to perfection.

When little Harry came around, Lockhart was leaning over him; his glittering white teeth flashing over him.

"Oh no, not you," Harry moaned, and Godric almost laughed.

"Doesn't know what he's saying," said Lockhart loudly to the anxious crowd of Gryffindors pressing around them. Godric was quite sure that even though the boy had just fainted, he knew exactly what he was saying. "Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm."

Godric didn't like the sound of that, and clearly little Harry hadn't either.

"No!" he said. "I'll keep it like this thanks…" Harry tried to sit up, but pain coursed though him. There was a clicking noise nearby, and Godric noticed an odd shaped instrument in a young lad's hands flashing wildly at Harry.

"What is that?" Godric asked, but no answer came.

"I don't want a photo of this, Colin," Harry said loudly.

"Lie back, Harry," said Lockhart soothingly, "it's a simple charm that I've used countless times." Godric highly doubted it.

"Why can't I just go to the hospital wing?" said Harry through clenched teeth.

"He should really, Professor," said a muddy boy, who was grinning even though his Seeker was injured. "Great capture, Harry, really spectacular, your best yet, I'd say."

"Capture?" Godric asked, turning to the teens. "What is going on?" They ignored him, and Ron gave Harry a grin.

"Bloody hell Harry! Wood was right, that was great!" Harry smiled.

"It was pure luck," he replied softly.

"Stop being so modest, Harry," Hermione told him, "you're one of the best Seekers of the century!"

Godric knew he wasn't going to get any answers out of the trio any time soon, so he turned back to his friend in hopes of some support. However, he only saw her beautiful blue eyes twinkling at a large castle. He would have been blind to not recognise it.

"Hogwarts," he breathed out, and Rowena nodded.

"These children are not who they claim to be."

There was a sudden flash and many gasps arose from the scene. Little Harry's arm now looked like a bundle of rubber shaped to look like an arm. The two founders could not help but stare in horror at Lockhart's handiwork.

"Ah," said Lockhart. "Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. But the point is, the bones are no longer broken. That's the thing to bear in mind." Harry stared at his arm in horror. "So, Harry, just toddle up to the Hospital Wing- ah, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, would you please escort him? – and Madam Pomfrey will be able to- er- tidy you up a bit."

It was quite clear that the man had not mended Harry's bones. He had removed them.

The room dissolved again, and then the five found themselves within an old and extremely dusty room. The atmosphere as tense, a rat-like man was on his knees and looked as though his death had been announced. He shuffled forwards on his knees, grovelling, towards a man who looked like he had been to hell and back. His face looked once handsome and his robes filthy and ripped.

"Sirius- it's me… it's Peter… your friend… you wouldn't…" The man, Sirius kicked out and Peter recoiled. Godric's gaze turned to the older Harry, who was looking at this pitiful excuse for a man, Pettigrew, venomously. Clearly he had done something terrible to make the boy hate him so.

"There's enough filth on my robes without you touching them," snarled Sirius.

"Remus!" Pettigrew squeaked, turning to the second man who also looked like hell, but not in the same way as Sirius. He had old and new scars on his face and surely there were more covering the rest of his body. "You don't believe this… wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd changed the plan?" This question confused the two founders greatly, but then again they were confused about every event they had seen so far.

"Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter," said Lupin. "I assume that's why you didn't tell me, Sirius?" he said casually over Pettigrew's head.

"Forgive me, Remus," said Black.

"Not at all, Padfoot, old friend," said Lupin, who was now rolling up his sleeves, "and will you, in turn, forgive me for believing _you_ were the spy?"

"Of course," replied Sirius, also rolling us his sleeves with a grin. "Shall we kill him together?"

Godric gave the older trio an alarmed look, which didn't notice him; Hermione just watched the scene sadly and the boys watched in anger. Godric was yet to figure out where that anger was directed.

"Yes, I think so," said Lupin grimly.

"You wouldn't… you won't…" gasped Pettigrew. In desperation he scrambled to the thirteen year old Ron.

"Ron… haven't I been a good friend… a good pet? You won't let them kill me, Ron, will you… you're on my side, aren't you?"

Ron stared at Pettigrew with the utmost revulsion.

"I let you sleep in my _bed_!" he said. Godric would have found this funny had the situation not been so serious.

"Kind boy… kind master…" Pettigrew crawled towards Ron, "you won't let them do it… I was your rat… I was a good pet…"

"If you made a better rat than human, it's not much to boast about, Peter," said Sirius harshly. Little Ron was getting paler with pain, as he wrenched his broken leg out of Pettigrew's reach. Godric could not help but wonder what events had led up to this. Pettigrew was now before Hermione, his hands clutched around the hem of Hermione's robes.

"Sweet girl… clever girl… you- you won't let them… help me…"

Hermione pulled her robes away and backed away against the wall, horrified. For the first time Godric studied their robes, the younger trio all wore the same colours; red and gold along with the symbol of a lion. His symbol.

Now Pettigrew was trembling uncontrollably, and he turned his head slowly towards Harry.

"Harry… Harry… you look just like your father… just like him…"

It was clear that Harry's father was a key element in this conversation.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?" roared Sirius. "HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM?"

A very, very key element indeed.

"Harry," whispered Pettigrew, "Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed… James would have understood, Harry… he would have shown me mercy…"

Both Sirius and Remus seized his shoulders and threw him backwards onto the floor. He just sat there, twitching with terror, staring straight up at them, a coward.

"You sold Lily and James to Voldemort," said Sirius, who was also shaking. "Do you deny it?"

The two founders instantly presumed Lily and James were Harry's parents. But Voldemort? Their murderer perhaps?

Pettigrew burst into tears like an overgrown baby. Yes, defiantly a coward.

"Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done? The Dark Lord… you have no idea… he had weapons you can't imagine… I was scared, Sirius, I was never-"

Godric could not stand to listen to this poor excuse for a man babble on any more, however he could not help but jump as Sirius' loud voice rattled the shaking building.

"DON'T LIE! YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"

"He- he was taking over everywhere!" gasped Pettigrew. "Wh-what was there to be gained by refusing him?"

"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who ever existed?" said Sirius, a terrible fury in his face. "Only innocent lives, Peter!"

"You don't understand!" whined Peter. "He would have killed me, Sirius!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" roared Black once again. "DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"

"I think," Rowena said quietly, but it was enough the grab the four's attention, "that we have seen enough." The room dissolved once again and they all found themselves in the room that the trio had been in before the shift.

Rowena sat down on the nearest chair and looked calmly at the glum-looking trio. Godric stood beside her, he was confused but did not show it.

"I am going to tell you what who I think you really are and then you will tell me if I am right," Rowena told the trio, her voice clear and it was clear that there was no room for argument. "I believe you are not from this time, that you are from a far distant future. I do not believe you came here on purpose, it was probably an accident of some kind and you are here, in your future home, hoping to find some way back."

It was extraordinary how she had got it dead on.

"You're from the future?" asked Godric, frowning. The trio nodded.

"You have been quite careless, barely a day in this castle and we have already discovered your secret." Rowena stated in a harsh voice. "It is not to be meddled with by those with no experience."

Ron snorted in laugher, and Hermione kicked him, hard.

"I do not understand," Godric frowned.

"We have gone back in time before," Harry answered, "and we would have kept it secret longer had you not used the Room of Requirement." Godric fell silent, but Rowena spoke up, flicking her long black hair over her shoulder.

"True enough," she said. "Now tell us the story, the whole story."

"I'm sorry but we can't." Hermione said sadly. "We have already meddled with time, allowing you to see the future; as small as those events are, they hold knowledge to the future; knowledge that no human from the past should know." She paused, "just us coming here could have affected the future, we don't need to twist it anymore."

"I see your point," said Godric. "But may I enquire what year you're from?"

"1996."

The two founders could not help but stare; it was quite a way they had travelled.

"Have you managed to find a way back yet?" Rowena asked quietly.

"No," Hermione replied sadly, "We tried making the objects through this room which brought us here, but they don't exist yet." Rowena nodded. "And we can't find a spell, but we haven't looked in the whole library yet."

"We shall help you," Godric said boldly, "I will not stand by and watch you struggle to find a way back by yourselves." He paused. "I shall tell Salazar and Helga, seven is better than five after all."

"No!" shouted Hermione. "We cannot get anyone involved, no one else must know." She shifted uncomfortably, Rowena did not miss it.

"Are you sure it is just that Miss Granger?" Rowena enquired. "Or is it due to lack of trust on our friends?"

"We know more about you than you realise," Harry put in, "we won't tell you what, but trust us on this; the less amount of people know, the better."

"All right…" Godric said slowly. "We'll carry on as though this never happened, but we'll meet up whenever possible and report on any progress we make individually."

They all nodded in agreement and Rowena took her leave, leaving Godric alone with the golden trio.

"May I ask something?"

"Sure. Shoot." Harry replied to Godric's request. This statement confused the founder slightly but brushed it off.

"When we were looking through your past, your robes all had my colours and my symbol," he stated. "You are in my house?" they nodded silently, "Then why have you all split up now?"

"For… personal reasons."

"Very well, now head back to your dorms before Salazar or Helga catch you." Doing as they were told, the trio left but Harry was called back.

"Yes, sir?" Harry said, door open ready to follow but his friends, but they had already gone.

"Why Slytherin?" He paused yet again. "Has it anything to do with this 'Voldemort'?" Harry remained silent for a moment, pondering on an answer.

"Voldermort murdered my parents," Harry explained. "I just want to know if Slytherin is the same man who the history books describe him as."

Silence.

"Is he?"

"Yes," Harry replied sourly. "Yes he is."

* * *

Now that was quick wasn't it? Well I got lots of reviews for the last chapter and as promised, a new chapter :D

A big cheer for my new beta, who speedily send this chapter back, if she hadn't would have been waiting a few days longer :P

Reviews make Adhar happy, lots of reviews makes Adhar drink red bull and that makes her write faster!

… Why am I talking about myself in third person? -shakes her head- I swear I've been hanging around the internet for far too long…

Yes! So! A cookie for everyone who reviews!

Please review!

Adhar x


	10. Pure Snake

**A/N-** Okay, before I start, I'm sure some people have a few questions for me. So hopefully I'll answer them right here. If you have any more questions, ask away!

**Q. Why did you make the founders find out about the trio so soon?**

A. I didn't intentionally, it just kind of happened. However, just bear in mind that Salazar and Helga still do not know about them, and they'll probably be kept in the dark for a while.

**Q. Will Harry slay the basilisk? **

A. No, the basilisk was clearly alive in 'The Chamber of Secrets', therefore it will never happen.

**Q. Things like 'how are they going to find a way home' and 'will this affect the future'?**

A. I'm not going to answer questions like these; clearly they will give away the ending of the story. Fear not, I have planned it all out (for a change).

**Q. Where exactly did this idea come from? (As many people have said it is very original.)**

A. After looking at many people's Founder's fics and ones which the trio goes back to see the Marauder's, I wondered why no one had done the same thing for the Founders. And poof! This story was born!

**Q. Why are you leaving Helga out of the picture?**

A. Ah, yes, you've got me there. Rest assured that she shall have a much bigger role in future chapters :)

**Q. How many chapters do you plan on writing?**

A. That I can't quite answer, to be honest when I first wrote this I wasn't really expecting anyone to read it. Let's just say I'll finish when I finish.

**Q. (This is for hpff's readers.) What happened to you a few months back? We had a discontinued written on your story :(**

A. Ah yes, I'm very sorry about that. I had lost interest in this story (and all my other stories for that matter) and nothing came to me when writing it. Not only that but I was going through a busy period, with exams and everything. No fear though, I have finished all my exams and updates will become swift (well, more than they were before), and more lengthy.

No more questions? Good. Now, on with the story!

* * *

"_The honour is mine, Lady Dumbledore. I have heard of your family's greatness."_- Salazar Slytherin. 

House Pride

Pure Snake

"_Tell me what you found out,_" I hissed at the basilisk.

_I foundddd nothing massssster… massster said sssso…_

"_What are you talking about? I told you to find out what those students are up to!_" I snapped angrily, my patience running thin. "_I ordered you to find out if that witch is a Mudblood_!"

_I founddddd nothing massssster…_

"It doesn't matter, I will find out eventually." I said to myself, returning to human language, "I will have no dirty blood in this castle."

I dismissed my pet, and listened to the sinister swish of its tail as it slithered away. Such a wonderful creature.

I frowned at my desk, where a large pile of parchment sat, just waiting for me to sign. I was not looking forward to it, but I had volunteered to sort out the paperwork involving the finances of the school. It helped to be in such a position, because I also had the pleasure of sorting out the new students who were hoping to be taught under our rule. Unfortunately, it seemed my services were unappreciated; three new students had slipped through my fingers.

Angrily, I snatched my quill and dabbed it hard into an inkpot. We knew nothing of these strange new students, and Godric and Rowena still had not told me the details of their arrival. What was worse was that I had no clue of their blood; though the Granger girl gave off the foul odour of a Mudblood.

But I, Salazar Slytherin, would not rest until I had found the true nature of these 'pupils'.

As my quill sped across the parchment, my brilliant mind began plotting ideas. I knew it would not be easy, clearly the trio were friends and shared a bond with each other; filled with experiences. Perhaps I could break it. Potter seemed the easiest for me to work on, him being my pupil and in my house. The only problem was that their ties of friendship could be too strong for me to break.

I winced, thinking about the bond I had once shared with Godric; but now it seemed to be melting away like butter in the burning sun. Once we were close, not always agreeing with each other's opinions but able to playfully put up with each other; each helping the other with his magick. Godric still believed that bond existed. He was a fool.

I was no longer the foolish teenager that Godric once knew. I was a man now. A great and powerful wizard; and none one could stand in my way.

The Potters found out firsthand.

Just thinking of them reminded me of my young pupil. Yes, he was strange, somewhat different from his two friends; his aura was strong and seemed to be repelling me. I found it odd that the day after I kill the Potters a young lad turns up with the exact last name and looking like Blaine's identical twin. Except Harry Potter's eyes… a stunning green that could possibly stand out in the dark of the night.

I put my quill down, unable to concentrate. Looking up, I noticed a ghostly form of a silver badger prowling around my office. My eyebrow rose, Helga had summoned me; but why would she call me at such late hours? It was most unlike her, for she enjoyed sleeping early and rising late. She wasn't lazy by nature but until she had someone to mentor, there was little for her to do.

I could not ignore her call, so I gathered up my papers and hid them away. I did not need unwelcome visitors snooping into things that did not concern them. With a flash of my cloak I was away; heading towards Helga's office.

Helga Hufflepuff's office always gave warmth to whoever entered it. The room was lit brightly on this dim night by the candles, which by themselves gave the room that extra bit of heat. However, the true heat was coming from Helga; her heart was always warm and accepting. She had accepted me with open heart far more than Rowena had, it made her easy to manipulate; she was an extremely trusting person.

It was a shame that Rowena was not quite the same.

Helga sat in a chair and leaned back into it. A piece of parchment sat in front of her with a quill on top of it as though waiting for something. I raised an eyebrow towards my friend, asking a silent question.

Just as I suspected, Helga caught on straight away but only gave a small smile. My eyes flickered to the figure standing beside the woman, but they stood in the shadows. I once again turned my gaze back to Helga; more questions filtered through my brain.

"Helga, my friend," I said in a quiet, sharp voice. If this had been anyone else, they would have flinched by my tone; but not Helga. "You called me. My I enquire as to the reason?"

"Ah, of course," she replied, pushing the odd strands of hair that had fallen into her bright blue eyes. "I have a new student here," her head tilted towards the direction where the figure stood. "Don't be afraid dear, you're among friends here."

Wearily, the figure stood out of the darkness. She looked young and innocent. Her blue eyes looked as though they were made from pure light as they sparkled in the dim light. She was young, about fifteen, yet her nose was oddly crooked and looked almost broken. Locks of golden-brown hair flowed down her back in curls and waves, and on top of her head sat a neatly tied bow, which looked new and barely worn. This girl wore a simple jet-black cloak, which unlike her bow, looked over-worn and appeared to be frayed and tattered at the ends where it had dragged along the floor like an unwanted doll.

I didn't know what to make of this child. She was odd, and I did not recognise her. Who was she?

"Salazar, meet Caitlin Dumbledore." Helga said smoothly, and my eyes darted back to the girl; widening in disbelief.

I had heard many things about the Dumbledore family. They were well known for their polite manner and their history. Apparently one of their ancestors had befriended the great and powerful wizard Merlin. Instantly I was interested, I had also heard of the family's talent in the art of transfiguration magick.

Normally I would be angry that I had not known of a new student- I assumed she was a new student- had started without my knowledge. However this was different, she was absolutely a pureblood witch.

"When did she arrive?" I enquired calmly. Caitlin was not as beautiful as Rowena, but she wasn't ugly either, she had an odd beauty about her. Her aura shone a powerful and vibrant yellow, which told me she was wise beyond her years and like her ancestors before her, she would be successful. There was a mix of deep purple there though, which said that she would go out of her way to help people and that she was trying to balance things out in her life.

"Moments ago in fact," Helga replied with a smile. "I had only just received word of her arrival, and then poof! She is here."

Caitlin stepped forward; her nervousness seemed to have dispersed. Politely, she curtsied and smiled with guarded eyes.

"Master Slytherin, it is an honour to finally meet you. I have heard wonderful tales of your knowledge and magick." she stepped back again. To me, it was like an over-preformed speech. Quite clearly she had not wanted to say it; it was like it had been forced upon her. This disturbed me slightly, and it is very hard to disturb Salazar Slytherin.

"The honour is mine, Lady Dumbledore. I have heard of your family's greatness." I replied in a slick voice. Suddenly I saw a flash of sadness in her eyes but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. I bowed, and turned back to Helga who blinked.

"Does anyone else know of her arrival?" I asked, and Helga shook her head.

"You are the first person I have told, I thought it would be best." she replied lightly.

"Then we need to find Godric, so she can be sorted." I murmured, but the two still caught my words. I noticed that Helga's eyes held hurt; she had been waiting for a student to teach for a while. It was logical though; if she taught this one then we each had a student under our wing.

"Yes… it would be unfair otherwise…" disappointment was hidden clumsily under Helga's words.

"Then let us depart." Caitlin said, and Helga stood up.

"To Godric's office then."

* * *

**A/N- **You guys are the best; I really can't believe how many reviews I got on the last chapter. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it. 

You're probably shaking your fists at me for adding another character and for the slow update. You'll find out why I added her in the next chapter, and as for the slow update, well… does me saying that my teachers dumping essays on my head make you feel any better? No? I thought not.

Remember, reviews make Adhar happy and write faster. :)

Cookies for all those who review :D


	11. Cold Glares

**Special thanks to:** Crimson Angel Winges, ladynaruto13, Illeanah, Samantha, kiwidynamite and i'm a misfit!

… And every who just read :)

An even bigger thanks to by fabulous Beta, whom I personally think did a great job on this chapter. Thank you so much!

**Disclaimer:** I begged, I pleaded, but I still don't own. Damn, foiled again.

_"I don't reckon our Dumbledore would have been fooled."- _Ron

House Pride 

Cold Glares

There was an odd chill in the air, causing Harry to shiver as he opened his beady eyes. The boy wondered if it was perhaps due to the fact that he was sleeping in the dungeon, or maybe due to the lack of humans in the room. He reached over and grabbed his glasses, once again replacing them back on his nose and sat up. Yes, the room was eerily empty without anyone else. Harry couldn't help but wonder if Ron or Hermione felt the same way.

Well, Hermione anyway, Harry highly doubted that Ron would be awake at such an ungodly time.

Harry glanced out the window, it was still quite dark outside, but rays of sunlight were already beginning to peep over the dreaded Forbidden Forest's trees. The teen groaned, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now. He kicked the warm covers off and forced himself up; he still felt exhausted after last night's events.

Harry could not help but groan as the memories from last night hit him harshly. What were the trio going to do now? Sure, having two of the four founders helping them was a bonus, but how badly would it affect the timeline? Maybe it had already done so. The green-eyed wizard rubbed his forehead; perhaps it would be better to have Hermione ponder over such things.

He went over to his old trunk, and remembered it was still in 1996. However, someone (house elves, most likely) had put a somewhat new trunk at the edge of his single bed and filled it with clothes. Harry's nose wrinkled as he spotted the green and silver tie lying on top of his jet-black robes. He had no choice but to wear the colours he had loathed so much in the past.

One thing was for sure, Harry would not act like a Slytherin; no matter what he wore.

When he was done, Harry looked down and frowned at his appearance, missing the good old Gryffindor red and gold. He could not help but wonder how Hermione felt wearing the blue shades of Ravenclaw. Would she feel odd and out of place like he did? Harry swallowed hard, wondering once again if he had made the right choice.

The boy-who-lived slammed his new trunk shut and slowly made his way out of the common room. Harry shivered, walking through the dungeon corridors, but paused at Salazar's office. He couldn't help but be reminded that in countless years it would be Snape's office; it was a place where he loathed everything about the gloomy place, and tried to avoid it when he could. So far he hadn't been particularly successful. Harry pressed his ear against the hard wood and listened for any sign of life, but there was none.

Cocking his head to the side in confusion, he gave the door one last hateful glare and walked away. Why wasn't Salazar in his office? Harry wondered if he was, but he just didn't hear him. Shaking his head, he pushed such thoughts out of his mind and continued on to the entrance hall.

At first, Harry thought that the hall was empty. However, as he passed the stairs he saw a girl sitting on the very last stone step; deep in thought. Her golden-brown hair fell neatly into her eyes as she seemingly gazed into nothing. Both hands rested beneath her chin and a pair of oddly familiar half-moon spectacles sat on the brim of her nose. Harry couldn't help but gasp as sparkling blue eyes emerged from her bundle of hair. She looked straight at him with those piercing orbs; it was enough to stop the poor boy cold.

"Who are you?" she asked in a tired, slightly strained voice. "I didn't think anyone would be up at this time."

"I'm Harry," he replied, and held out his hand. She gave Harry the oddest look and curtsied. Harry almost kicked himself; people didn't shake hands in this time! They bowed or curtsied. It was too late though, the damage was already done. "I didn't think so either, but I couldn't get back to sleep so…" he smiled, and received a cold glare in return.

"I am Caitlin," she told him instead, and then observed his clothing. "You are a Slytherin?" Harry nodded, and found his own eyes roaming. He instantly noted the symbol sewn onto her uniform.

"A Hufflepuff, eh?" Caitlin did not reply, but merely tilted her head slightly to the side in observation.

"You have the strangest accent," she told him bluntly. "Your words are undefined, and cut short." She paused, thinking on something. "Are you from around here?"

Whoever this girl was, she had sure managed to shock Harry. However, he managed to save himself. Sort of.

"Er, it's called slang," he explained. Then, an idea popped into his head. "And no, I'm not."

"Where are you from then, Harry?" Caitlin questioned. The green-eyed boy racked his brain for a quick and reasonably believable answer.

"The USA." Harry once again surprised himself with his stupidity. The USA hadn't even been created yet!

Caitlin wasn't fooled, and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I've never heard of such a place." Harry didn't answer, not planning on looking any more of a fool than he already did. Luckily for him, Caitlin let it slide, and stood up. "Shall we get some breakfast together?"

Harry couldn't help but smile; that was the best thing he had heard from her so far.

* * *

"You know, that can't be a healthy thing, reading all those books." A voice came from behind Hermione. She raised and eyebrow, but never taking her eyes off her book.

"It's perfectly normal, besides, I don't know about you, but I for one would like to go home." Hermione replied, and heard a 'humph' sound and loud scraping from a chair moving. It was enough for the girl to look up and be met by a pair of blue eyes and violent red hair.

"It's about as normal as being pulled into the past, dontcha think?" Ron questioned, his voice had a touch of humour layered within.

"And here we are…" the witch murmured, putting down her book and frowning. Ron watched her, looking worried.

"How long have you been in here 'mione?"

"I don't know…" Hermione replied, her brown eyes looking wearily around. "A few hours? I couldn't sleep…" Ron bit his lip.

"Don't worry, we'll get back." He said in a reassuring voice. The witch looked back at him and smiled hopefully.

"Yes, I hope so."

There was a short, peaceful silence between the two friends. Then Hermione spoke.

"I wonder where Sirius really was." Her voice was full of sorrow. Ron leaned back into his chair thoughtfully.

"Dunno, I guess… we'll find out when we get back."

"Oh, Ron, but I worry, I mean, how did those Death Eaters know we were there in the first place? Could it be you-know-who?" Hermione began to splutter. "What if he knows we're here now? What if-?"

"Hermione, calm down." Ron replied soothingly. "You've been up far too long and need rest. Let's go down and tell Rowena that you need-"

"No!" Hermione yelled, interrupting Ron. "I can't do that! I need to help find-"

"Hermione, the future is still going to be there later." He paused. "We need you, and an over tired Hermione isn't going to help anyone." He smiled at her as tears began to swell up in her eyes. "Get some rest, you deserve it."

Hermione looked as though she was going to say or do something, but couldn't. Instead she gave her friend a watery smile and stood up.

"Thank you, Ron, you really have grown up," Ron gave her a sheepish grin.

"Got to some time, right?" He rose. "Come on, let's get some food."

The two left together, Hermione's books left spread over the single table.

* * *

Harry was quite surprised to see all four founders up bright and early, chatting amongst themselves quietly. Salazar's eyes looked up and narrowed slightly as he watched the two teenagers enter the hall. Soon enough, they had reached the table and sat down next to each other. Salazar gave his friends a smirk; his plan was beginning to take effect.

At the sound of movement, the other three founders couldn't help but look up or draw their attention away from their conversation. Helga smiled gently at the two, but said nothing and continued to eat. Rowena merely watched them with a content, yet interested expression. She could not help but wonder what part this new child would play and how future events would unfold. Godric, on the other hand, acted slightly different.

"Ah! Harry, I see you've met our newest student!" Godric said, grinning broadly. Harry nodded, but refused to look up at brave man. Caitlin watched the boy with her sharp blue eyes like a hawk whilst she loaded her plate with eggs and bacon. Though she did not show it, the boy puzzled her.

"How are you this morning Caitlin?" Helga asked warmly to her newest student. Caitlin pulled her gaze away from Harry and it rested on her new teacher. She could not help but observed the woman curiously. Helga always seemed to be bright and happy, this seemed odd to Caitlin.

"I am fine, thank you Ma'am." Helga smiled again. "My room was most comfortable, though it felt a bit empty." Her voice seemed almost sad.

"Do not fear my dear; we should be getting more students soon." Caitlin nodded slowly and returned to eating her food.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise as the Great Hall's doors swung open, and two students made their way towards the table. They smiled at Harry and sat down next to him. Caitlin felt a bit odd, it was clear that these three people knew each other. Looking more closely, she noted that each wore different colours and symbols on their robes.

"Hey," Harry said after his two friends had sat down, then he noticed how one of his friend's eyes looked red and sore; her cheeks slightly wet from what looked like tears. "Hermione? What's wrong? What happened?"

Hermione shook her red, trying to brush it off as if it were nothing. "Nothing, everything's alright, really-"

"She stayed up all night in the library, again." Ron butted in before Hermione could finish.

"Again?" Harry asked, frowning. "But that doesn't explain why-"

"She's been worried at Sirius, mate." Ron explained without thinking whilst shoving as much food as he could onto his plate as fast as possible. Hermione bit her lip, and glared at Ron.

"Ron! Be-"

"Oh Merlin! Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, looking slightly pale. He had been so caught up with this whole time thing that he had completely forgotten about his godfather. Rowena and Godric looked at each other nervously, recognising the name, but they said nothing. Harry looked down at his plate, suddenly not feeling very hungry anymore.

No one said it, but the three who were surprised by the boy's outburst were wondering who this mysterious person was.

Godric wasn't going to take any chances, and instantly changed the subject. "So, have you met our newest student yet?"

Ron and Hermione's eyes soon found the new person who was sitting right next to their friend. Hermione observed the girl carefully through her slightly puffy eyes whilst Ron chewed on his bacon.

"Pleased to meet you, I am Caitlin Dumbledore. I arrived last night." Hermione's eyes widened in shock, and Harry almost fell off his chair. Ron however, almost spit out the food that was crammed in his mouth. He swallowed hard before speaking.

"Dumbledore? No way!"

"Ah, so you too have heard of the Dumbledore family's greatness?" asked Salazar curiously.

"I did not realise that our reputation had spread so far." Caitlin asked, not waiting for a reply to Salazar's question. "Am I correct to assume that you are both from the USA?"

Ron stared blankly at the girl, and Harry looked that his friends, silently urging them to say yes. Ron seemed unable to catch on, but Hermione caught Harry's expression and quickly agreed.

Caitlin didn't look very convinced, but once again let it slide.

"Rowena?" Hermione asked politely across the table. Rowena looked up, her piercing blue eyes locked onto her student. "May I be excused from lessons this morning? I promise to work extra hard this afternoon. I-"

"You may, Hermione," Rowena interrupted, her voice slightly impatient. "I expect you well rested, this afternoon will be a challenging lesson." Hermione's eyes lit up and she nodded.

"May I be excused?" Hermione asked, and without waiting for an answer, rushed out of the hall. Ron shook his head.

"That's Hermione for you."

"Mr Potter," a sinister voice hissed, setting the hairs on Harry's neck on end. "You have an hour until your lesson. You will meet me in my office; from there I will take you to a classroom."

"The same goes for you, Ron." Godric told his pupil. "I suggest you both get ready." The two friends looked at each other and came to a silent agreement to leave. As they left the hall, Helga spoke up.

"Who is this 'Sirius'?"

_Who indeed?_ Salazar asked silently.

* * *

"The USA? Does that even exist here yet?" Ron asked, as they walked up the ever-changing stairs.

Harry shook his head. "I doubt it, America is probably there, but I don't think it's called the USA yet."

"I don't think that Dumbledore was fooled though, she sure didn't look convinced." Ron said. "I don't reckon _our_ Dumbledore would have been fooled."

"Oh, shut up." Harry replied, punching Ron playfully. "I had to think quickly, that was the first thing I thought of."

Ron grinned. "So, what do you think we'll be learning today?"

"Hopefully something we haven't already done, though I would love to see the look on Salazar's face if I ace everything." Harry replied cheerfully.

"He reminds me a bit of Snape." Ron said, frowning. "I hate Snape, and I hate Slytherin. I still don't get why you wanted to be in Slytherin in the first place."

Harry was silent for a minute. "You angry?"

"No," Ron replied softly. "I just don't know _why_."

Harry didn't answer, he couldn't. Not yet.

* * *

**A/N-** So what do you guys think so far? Keep those reviews coming! I appreciate every one! Much love! x 


	12. Meaning to Double

_Chapter dedicated to Ai-Chan, thank you for all your help; and for listening to me as rant on. You are a true friend._

**Q. Is Caitlin going to become a Mary Sue? I hope not! D: **

A. If she does, shoot me. I shall not have a Mary Sue in this story.

And a question for you guys; after seeing another author having an audio, or read out version of their story, I have pondered if it was a good idea to do the same thing. Would anyone want that? I am quite happy to do it if there is a response.

_"Ron, you're avoiding my question."-_ Harry

House Pride

Meaning to Double

It was quiet, perhaps a little _too _quiet, but Hermione liked it that way. The lake was rippling softly, and with the wind blowing an unnaturally calm gentle breeze, Hermione could not help but close her eyes for a moment to enjoy the silence.

Then, there was a splash, which instantly wrenched her eyes open. Above the water's surface, a long tentacle had appeared; it stayed up for a moment, and then returned to its cool confinement below the deep water. Hermione frowned, remembering the previous year's seemingly life-or-death task that had faced in the very same lake.

"Quite a majestic creature, wouldn't you agree?" came a voice from behind the brunette. Hermione recognised the voice, and turned around to meet Caitlin's serious face. She invited herself to sit beside Hermione; her sharp eyes locked on her the whole time.

For once, Hermione chose to play dumb. "What is it?"

"A giant squid," Caitlin answered, a suspicious look flashing across her face. "I heard they, the founders, had it brought here to protect the students."

Hermione was instantly reminded of the time when Dennis Creevey, as a First Year, had fallen out of the boats on the way to Hogwarts in the middle of a raging storm. The giant squid had pushed him out of the water into the safety of Hagrid's arms. Yes, Hermione concluded, the squid was there to protect the students; no doubt it would have acted otherwise if it had not been. "The founders have sure thought ahead, haven't they?"

"Indeed they have, I'll give them that…" Caitlin murmured, just loud enough for Hermione to hear her. Then her eyes narrowed, making Hermione shift uncomfortably.

"Is there something you need?" Hermione asked, looking directly into the other girl's eyes.

"How long have you been attending Hogwarts?" Caitlin asked, her tone demanding. Hermione had the oddest feeling that she was being interrogated. Normally, she would have answered truthfully, but these were not normal circumstances.

"Why?" Hermione replied, trying to sound casual, but it ended up snappish with a hint of suspicion leaking through.

"Why?" Caitlin repeated her words, looking rather taken back. "I was merely curious. I was informed that I would be the first student to attend this school; I find it odd that I was misinformed."

"We arrived yesterday afternoon," Hermione answered, somewhat truthfully.

" Really…" Caitlin murmured; her voice oddly soft. She opened her mouth to ask yet another question, but, sensing this, Hermione rose to her feet.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to study. Goodbye." Without another word, Hermione turned on her heel and walked away from the interrogation.

So much for peace and quiet.

* * *

Harry was oddly nervous. Every single one of his senses were screaming at him to turn away, run, this was a bad idea! Yet, as one does in the face of danger, Harry ignored them, and grasped the door handle to Salazar Slytherin's office.

Said office was, unexpectedly, empty. The room, even though it was midmorning, was dark and cold. Harry shivered, peering into the shadows warily. He took a cautious step into Slytherin's dark domain. Figuring that Salazar wasn't home, he muttered "Lumos," and the room lit up in a flash from the wand clenched tightly in Harry's hand. The boy peered in further; it looked exactly like Snape's dank office in his time. Papers were stacked into neat piles on the dark oak desk that was almost centred in the middle of the office. Walking over nervously, Harry's green eyes examined the papers; dearly hoping that Salazar would not appear behind him unexpectedly.

The parchment was covered in fancy handwriting, which curled after every letter. Through this, Harry attempted to read those beautifully crafted words, but got nowhere, as they were written in a completely different language. Harry guessed it to be Middle English, as he made out a 'thou' and 'thee' in odd places.

"Eager to get started, are we?" came a sly, sinister voice from behind Harry, causing him to freeze. Harry was horrified to find his professor standing right behind him, just as he'd feared.

Trying to collect himself, Harry muttered a reply.

"Good," Salazar replied snappishly. "Now, follow me to a classroom, where we shall begin your training." Turning his heel, and surprisingly not commenting on what Harry had been looking at, left his office. Harry gulped, and followed the founder to a classroom, which he recognised as his old potions room. He cringed at the unusual coldness; clearly no one had ever bothered to heat up this room. Salazar stopped at the front of the class, and pointed to a seat near the front where Harry should sit, and so he did.

"This spell I am going to teach you can be rather dangerous, not for you, per say, but when used correctly, for others." Harry's ears perked up. This sounded like something Salazar would use, and that wasn't a good thing. Walking over to his desk, Salazar grabbed what looked like a small chunk of wood. Harry jumped as the wood fell onto the desk in front of him with a loud thud.

"This spell will allow, if performed correctly, to double this object for a short period of time." Harry stared at his tutor in disbelief. "For example," Salazar pulled his wand out and, with a sharp flick and a clear voice, boomed; "Geminus!" Then, the wood split in two, and there sat two identical pieces of wood in front of Harry. The boy-who-lived could not help but stare at the wood in a mixture of shock, and amazement.

"This is an early stage, once you have advanced enough, you can clone bigger, more difficult objects. For example," he pointed his wand at himself and muttered the spell. The next thing Harry knew, before him stood two identical Slytherin's, wearing two identical sneers. "These only last for a few minutes, ten at most; and if hit hard enough…" The real Salazar pulled his arm back and swiftly punched his clone, causing it to wince in pain before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Looking down, Harry just caught the puff of smoke that had appeared from the fake wood's disappearance. He coughed, but within seconds the smoke had cleared.

Harry looked at Salazar, determined. "How do I start?"

Salazar grinned darkly.

A few hours had passed, and it was nearing lunchtime. Harry, unfortunately, was making little progress on the newest spell. Salazar wasn't much help either; beyond teaching him the wand movements, (which he was still getting wrong) Salazar had left him to it, throwing in a distasteful comment every now and again.

So far, Harry had managed to melt half the wood into a watery mess on the table, causing Salazar to scowl and yell: "If you had done that to yourself, you'd be dead, boy!" Needless to say, Harry did not find these words encouraging.

In the end, Salazar frowned at the now completely melted block of wood and sighed. "I think you should get some lunch. Afterwards, I want you to keep practicing; by tomorrow I want to be able to see two distinguishable pieces of wood." Salazar growled. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get out of my sight!" Harry stiffened in alarm, and rose to his feet and left, not once looking back at the glare that he just _knew_ was stabbing into the back of his head like needles.

The Great Hall was empty, and not wanting to sit alone, Harry grabbed a few sandwiches and walked up to where he knew a warm, empty classroom would be. He placed the block of wood, which he had somehow remembered to pick up before he had been forced to escape from Slytherin, onto the desk and stared at it whilst chewing his sandwich thoughtfully.

An hour later, the wood had melted completely. Harry banged his head against the table in frustration. He was getting annoyed, so annoyed that he failed to hear the door creak open.

"You know, I've heard every time you hit your head, you lose a brain cell." Harry looked up to see a boyish grin looking down on him; a blaze of unruly red hair caught his vision.

"So that explains why you're so dumb…" Harry murmured, grinning at his best friend.

"Ouch, that was low." Ron replied, laughing his friend's remark off lightly. His eyes then caught the mess that was oozing off the table. "Looks like you're having fun."

Harry groaned. "It's a nightmare, I can't do it!" Ron shook his head.

"Sorry, love to help, but I'm sure I'll be just as bad as you. Hermione's always a good bet, if she'll get her nose out of her books for ten seconds, that is." Ron glared at nothing in particular.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Godric?" Harry asked, as Ron sat on the table behind Harry.

"Ah, well… I kinda kept on setting the objects on fire he gave me," Harry raised an eyebrow. "So, I'm on a break."

"What spell are you doing?" Harry asked, slightly suspicious.

"Something we learnt in our third year," Ron replied easily. "I just wanted a break; he had me poring over explanations in books before we even got started."

"Why didn't you tell him you already knew how to do it?" Harry asked, frowning.

"And have him query me on everything I've ever been taught? No thank you, besides, I can't can I?" Ron shifted uncomfortably.

"Ron, he knows who we are, I'm sure it won't matter." Harry paused. "The real reason?"

"Ah… Well, it was amusing seeing his face-"

"_Ron_."

Ron frowned at his friend. "You're beginning to sound like Hermione." This caused Harry's frown to deepen.

"Am not."

"Yeah right, mate,"

"Ron, you're avoiding my question." Harry said, trying to lead this conversation back on track. "What's wrong?"

"Okay, okay," Ron replied snappishly. "It feels weird not having you or Hermione there, that's all, and…"

"And?" Harry pushed.

"Well, the fact that you're a Slytherin now has been playing on my mind all morning." Harry's heart sank.

"Does it really matter, Ron? I'm still _Harry_." Ron jumped to his feet.

"Yes it does matter! How do I know that you're not going to go to the dark side or something because Salazar casts a spell on you or something?"

"What is this? Star Wars?" Harry snapped sarcastically. Ron, not knowing what he was talking about, ignored him. "Ron, I have my reasons, I just-"

"Then _tell_ me! I'm supposed to be your best friend!" Ron yelled, his ears reddening.

"You **are** my best friend! I will tell you, just wait-"

"Don't you trust me?" Ron's voice was suddenly quiet. It unnerved Harry.

"What? Of course I do! That's not what I-"

"Then what is it? Tell me why the _hell_ you're in Slytherin, the house that we hate! Why Harry? WHY?" Ron snapped. Harry didn't answer; his head felt like it was about to explode with anger. He wanted to throttle something, like Ron.

Not waiting for an answer, Ron walked out, slamming the door childishly shut behind him. Harry glared after him, his fists shaking. Pointing his wand at the table, he yelled: "GEMINUS!"

The table, suddenly split, and two tables stood neatly beside each other. Harry stared in amazement, and then kicked one of the tables, hard. This caused the table to disappear and Harry's foot began to throb.

"UGH!"

* * *

**A/N-** Hey everyone! I have returned! Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoyed it, please review!

Also, can anyone guess where I got the idea from for the newest spell?


	13. AN and Prev of next chapter

**First of all, I'm really sorry that this isn't an update, but you will be getting one really soon! I'm currently wrtiting the next chapter, however it seems I need to do a bit of research... So it might take a little bit longer than i would ahve hoped.**

**However, as an apoligy,** I** present the beginning of the next chapter of House Pride, un-beta'd (unfortuantly).**

**Again, apoligies, and i hope you enjoy this small taster. **

**Oh, and for anyone who has read the final book, what were your thoughts, if you're willing to share, of course :)'**

**Adhar x**

* * *

There were not many things that Helga disliked in the world. However, the said Hufflepuff did not like the vibes that she got from her new student, the way her eyes narrowed behind her half-moon spectacles; always watching, and not in the way Helga wanted her too. It was like she was being tested for something, not teaching.

Of course, Helga refused to let this show; she refused to look weak in front of a student. The elder of the two always did have trouble hiding her emotions though.

"Alright, Caitlin, I think we'll end it here for today, it's getting late."

Caitlin didn't reply, and gave the founder one last evaluating look before grabbing her books and strode out; her hair bouncing off her shoulders as she left.

When Helga was sure her student was very much gone, she let out a large sigh of relief. When the four of them decided on becoming teachers and building this school, Helga had hardly considered how challenging it might be to teach. What was worse was that because of how the sorting hat sorted the children, there should be a more or less even playing field in terms of intelligence and skill. Helga knew she was by no means the brightest out of the four, despite the colour of her blissfully yellow robes. The intelligent one was Rowena; she always had been.

Helga sat down on her chair and frowned. Caitlin was, undoubtedly, a truly bright student. The moment the class had begun, Helga knew, that Caitlin was not a Hufflepuff.

But then… why had she been sorted there?

Deciding that this issue was best discussed with her friends, Helga stood up and headed for the library, where she _knew_ Rowena would be, teaching her student. Helga sometimes wondered if Rowena lived in that musky place. It was all right for some, however Helga always had preferred the great outdoors.

Helga's thoughts drifted back to her student again; and before she knew it the Hufflepuff were in front of the grand oak doors, which shielded the books that Rowena so desperately clung to from the world. Taking a deep breath, Helga entered.

* * *


End file.
